This invention relates to a shock absorbing arrangement of a starter for an internal combustion engine.
One of conventional starters for an internal combustion engine comprises a pinion shaft driven by an armature gear through reduction gears. In this type of starter, when the pinion engages with a flywheel gear of an engine while the starter motor is running at high speed, the reduction gears and the pinion shaft may be broken by the shock caused by the abrupt engagement or clash.